legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Riolu (Pokemon)
Riolu is a pokemon/hero and a member of The Speed Crusade. Unlike his mentor Lucario He is rebel and stuburness(like Anakin), but has a good heart and helps anyone to need him and protect the multineverse along his friends of any danger. Best Friends: Lucario, Tigertron, Meloetta, Zorua, Dewott, Mienfoo, Servine, Piplup, Oshawott, Kain, Liu Kang, Mike Corbett, The Shadow, Nightwing, Knuckles, Kratos, Lizbeth, Blue Rivals: Kid Flash, Luban the Evil Leprechaun Worst Enemies: Cecliate, King Mungar, Shinnok, Sylar, Thrax(Osmosis Jones), The Lich, Turbo Mecha Sonic Info The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Riolu debuts here along with some of his friends and helps The Helper Squad against Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, Elder God and The Sith Stalker. He is first seen along his girlfriend Meloetta and friends Kain, Mike, Liu Kang and Zorua to find Knuckles and the other heroes team but are founded by Lord of Darkness, Machinedramon and Grigori Rasputin, and then he and his friends decide fight with them as his firts fight. After a hard fight he and his friends defeats the trio and meeting with Knuckles, Kratos and Lizbeth. During the the fight, Riolu helps Liu Kang to fight with Shao Kahn. After a hard fight the two finally defeated Shao Kahn. The Wrath of God of War Riolu returning here to help The Helper Squad once more against Ares and The Deathfecta as well as Khan Noonien Singh and James Moriarty. He is rival with Kid Flash. Meister of War Riolu comes back with some old and new friends and help The Helper Squad once more, this time agains Knuckles's old enemy Zeus and new enemies Kingpin and Johan Liebert as well as his long time rivals Thrax and Luban. Riolu is calling by Knuckles about Mechuckles return. After Knuckles's death, Riolu was pretty upset and incensed with Mechuckles and wants destroy him for killing Knuckles. Allies: Meloetta(love interest), Lucario(mentor), Solid Snake, Meta Knight, Cynthia(Pokemon), Tigertron, Dewott(best friend), Mienfoo(best friend), Servine, Zorua, Piplup, Oshawott, The Shadow, Nightwing, Liu Kang, Kain, Mike Corbett, Piccolo, Kodi, Lilly, Lloyd Garmadon, Ratchet, Clank, Omi, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Asterix, Obelix, Freakazoid, Lucky, Cadpig, Roley, Cyrax, Kenshi, Ermac, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Laval, Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage, Jade, Tommy Jarvis, John Blake, Blu, Jewel, Hugo, Rita, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike(land before time), Chomper, Ali, Ruby, Agumon, Brock, Buddy, Annie, Don, Lily, Mikey, Fred Flinston, Barney Bumble, Popeye, Uncle Fester, Jar Jar Binks, James P. sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Genie, Iago, Merlin, Simba, Timon and Pumba, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po, Aladar, Neera, Yar, Plio, Zini, Suri, Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Flicker, Princess Flame, Sir Loungelot, Oscar Proud, Yin, Yang, Tapion, Thorin Oakenshield, Gumball Watterson, Darwin, Max Tenyson, Tipi, Death(darksiders), Stuart Little, Margalo, Quest, Prince Nestor, Graer, Ax, Sweeney Todd, Eris(Legends of Chima), Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, Gabu, Bolt, Mittens, Plucky, Patch, Collette, Shasta, RoseBud, Madame Masque, Timmy Brisby, Jenny Mcbride, Dorumon, Knuckles, Maka Albarm, Black Star, Death the Kid, Soul Eater Evans, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty Thompson, Crona, Ragnarok, The Helper Squad, Kratos, The Striker Force, Scorpion and his squad, Anubis Doggie Cruger, The Omega League, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Lizbeth, The V Crusaders, Brock Sampson, The Bodyguard unit, Blue, Terra(Kingdom Hearts), Magneto, Master Chief, The Arbiter, Deimos Neutral: Hunson Abadeer, Tourettes Guy, Homer Simpson Enemies: Cecliate, King Mungar, The Scaldaria Empire, Shinnok, Shinnok's Empire, Hunter J, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of Realm, The Sith Stalker, Prince Phobos, Phobos's league, Kid Flash(sometimes), Ares(formerly), The League of Deathfecta, Khan Noonien Singh, Legion of Darkness, James Moriarty, Jack of Blades, Zeus, The Olympus Empire, Kingpin, The Criminal Empire, Johan Liebert, The Murderistic League, Darkonda, The Darken Gathering, Zorg, The New Elders of Realm, Turbo Mecha Sonic Riolu 23.png Riolu032.jpg EP540 Riolu (2).png EP540 Riolu.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Second in Command Category:Partner Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Chaotic Good Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Apprentices Category:Pokemon Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Main Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Anti Nazi Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Riolu and Meloetta Category:Swordsmen Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Boyfriends